characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Link (A Link to the Past)
This profile covers Link from the Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past game in addition to Link's Awakening, Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons. Link is the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, Oracle of Ages, Oracle of Seasons as well as Link's Awakening. Background Powers & Abilities Equipment Swords * Fighter's Sword: This sword is received from Link's uncle along with the Fighter's Shield just before he passes away * Master Sword: Once known as The Goddess Sword which was purified and tempered by three sacred flames which was then blessed by Zelda, the mortal incarnation of the Goddess Hylia. It is a holy weapon that is designed to be the blade of evil's bane. **Has the power to vanquish evil due to the fact it's a weapon with Holy/Radiant properties **Base form is the Master Sword itself which dose twice as much damage as the Fighter's Sword, it's 2nd form being the Tempered Sword (three times as powerful) and it's 3rd form being the Golden Sword (four times as powerful). **Has the soul of Fit as she is part of the Master Sword itself as the blade will choose it's wielder, be it the Hero of Time and/or otherwise. **Can shoot Beams of Light from simply swinging the blade. **Has been downgraded at one point to another if left long enough on it's pedestal of time. **The Master Sword could be able to magically adapt to the size of its user. **The Master Sword is needed in order to use the sheer power of the Bombos, Ether and Quake Medallions respectfully. **The Master Sword once had an age restriction to it's user as shown Ocarina of Time until it later lost said restriction. **The Master Sword has the innate ability to break through the opponent's guard maneuver. **The Master Sword inherits the Goddess Sword's ability to unleash Skyward Strikes. **The Master Sword also plays a key role in sealing Ganondorf and his magic as he mentioned in The Wind Waker, for removing The Master Sword will ultimately break that seal. **The Sealing Power of The Master Sword can be used for time travel. * Biggoron's Sword: A super-sharp two handed sword that is more powerful then the Master Sword itself. Despite this, using this weapon requires two hands as Link would be put at a disadvantage of not being able to use a shield or any other item while wielding this blade. * Ultimate Sword: A powerful sword Link finds during his dream which bears a striking resemblance to the Master Sword, albeit with a change in color: its hilt is a golden hue, as opposed to the typically blue-purple hilt of the Blade of Evil's Bane. Shields * Fighter's Shield: It provides protection against basic projectile attacks, such as arrows or spears, but is vulnerable to other projectiles such as fireballs and beams. * Red Shield: In addition to the same protection it grants like the Fighter's Shield dose, the Red Shield also grants protection against fireballs. * Mirror Shield: In addition to the same protection it grants like the Fighter's Shield and the Red Shield, the Mirror Shield is a gold-colored tower shield that can block beams that are shot in the shield's general direction. Medallions * Bombos Medallion: With the Master Sword in hand, this allows Link to create mighty pillars of fire in a circle around Link, and then releases explosive force on all enemies in sight, effectively destroying most enemies around him. He can cast this spell up to a total of eight times (provided he hasn't cast anything else) before having to refill his mana. * Ether Medallion: With the Master Sword in hand, this allows Link to creates a blast of intense cold, freezing or even killing all enemies on screen, and briefly displays the invisible crystal paths in some dungeons. He can cast this spell up to a total of eight times (provided he hasn't cast anything else) before having to refill his mana. * Quake Medallion: With the Master Sword in hand, this allows Link to create massive earthquakes, damaging enemies and weakening lesser opponents by turning them into Slime, and it can also shake out the contents (if any) of any tree in the near vicinity, just like if Link dashed into a tree using his Pegasus Boots. He can cast this spell up to a total of eight times (provided he hasn't cast anything else) before having to refill his mana. Items * Blue Mail: Allows Link to take 50% out of the 50% of damage being dealt against him for any reason. ** Red Mail As it's an upgrade to the Blue Mail, it allows Link to take 25% out of the 75% of damage being dealt against him for any reason. * Bombs: Link can set up a bomb which can explode thus dealing damage to anyone caught in the blast, it will also reveal secret passages. * Book of Mudora: Allows Link to understand the language of the ancient Hylia people. * Boomerang: Link can throw this Boomerang for the purpose of not only combat but also puzzle solving, this weapon is very useful for not only stunning enemies but also killing weaker ones. In addition, it is also used for allowing Link to grab items that are otherwise beyond his reach. ** Magical Boomerang: An upgrade to Link's Boomerang as it can go at a further distance (The Legend of Zelda). * Bottles: Link holds up to four of these bottles as they all start out as empty, he can fill these bottles with the following as mentioned below. **'Red Potion:' This will instantly refill Link's health to full. **'Green Potion:' This will instantly refill Link's mana to full. **'Blue Potion:' This will instantly refill Link's health and mana to full. **'Fairy:' If Link catches a fairy with his Bug-Catching Net and puts one in a bottle, the fairy will remain until he releases it or until he dies whichever happens first. Should Link actually die, the fairy trapped in the bottle will resurrect him with some health. **'Bee:' If Link catches a bee with his Bug-Catching Net for any reason and puts one in a bottle, the bee will remain until he releases it. As soon as he dose, the bee will attack a chosen target on Link's behalf until it flies away or until it dies whichever happens first. **'Good Bee:' If Link catches a Good Bee with his Bug-Catching Net for any reason and puts one in a bottle, the bee will remain until he releases it. As soon as he dose, the bee will attack a chosen target on Link's behalf until it returns to Link or until it dies whichever happens first. * Bow and Arrow: Link can use this to fire a single arrow at a single enemy dealing piercing damage. He can also fire Silver Arrows which is more powerful and is known for holy/radiant properties. He fire a total of 70 arrows one at a time. * Bug-Catching Net: Link can use this net to catch faeries and bees to store in his bottles. Further more, he can also be able to deflect magical attacks, especially those being fired from Agahnim (this is fact). * Cane of Byrna: Link can use this cane to places a protective barrier spiraling around himself, guarding him from enemy attacks and harmful surfaces such as spiked floors for a duration period of 25 seconds total (assuming he hasn't cast anything else while at full mana), while damaging any enemies it comes into contact with. The barrier will deactivate itself the moment Link's mana runs down to zero. While the protective barrier is active, it also prevents Link from using his Whirlwind Sword Attack. Further more, the moment Link switches to another item for any reason while using the Cane of Byrna, the invulnerability will immediately wear off. * Cane of Somaria: Link can use this cane to create a block he can move around and solve puzzles with. Further more, he can also use the cane to turn the block into a four-way fireball attack and can do so for up to 63 times total (provided he hasn't cast anything else). * Fire Rod: Throws a projectile fire attack that can set Link's opponents on fire one at a time. He can use this up to 16 times (provided he hasn't cast anything else) until he runs out of mana. * Flute: This allows Link to teleport to a different location as it will summon a bird which will carry him at a place of his choosing (this only applies in the Light World). * Ice Rod: Throws a beam of ice that can freeze many of Link's opponents frozen solid. He can use this up to 16 times (provided he hasn't cast anything else) until he runs out of mana. * Lamp: This allows Link to see in dark places. Further more, it also allows him to light up torches that will light up a room until they go out. He can use this up to a total of 64 times (provided he hasn't cast anything else) before he runs out of mana. * Magic Cape: This allows Link to be invisible so as long as he still has mana, he can remain so for at least a total of 17 seconds (assuming he hasn't cast anything else while at full mana). Further more, should Link switch to a different item for any reason, the effects of the Magic Cape will immediately wear off. * Magic Powder: This allows Link to transform certain enemies; Buzzblobs can be turned into Cukemen, Anti-Fairies into Fairies, and certain enemies into harmless piles of Slime. Sprinkling Magic Powder on the strange statue near the Dwarven Swordsmiths's Smithery awakens the Mad Batter, who "curses" Link, cutting the magic he uses by half. Also, Magic Powder can be sprinkled on the Sweeping Lady in Kakariko Village to turn her into a Fairy, but curiously, only after obtaining the Bug-Catching Net and/or a bottle. * Magnetic Gloves: This allows Link to to attract or repel magnetized objects if need to be. If the affected object is stuck in the ground, Link will attract or repel himself accordingly. Opposite polarities will attract each other, and equal polarities will repel each other. * Pegasus Boots: This allows Link to move at incredible speeds in a straight line which will allow him to mow enemies and even fields away at ease. He can keep going until he slams right in front of a wall and he can still take damage if he takes a hit from enemy attacks, causing him to abruptly stop. * Power Glove: This grants Link enough strength to lift small and large gray stones at ease and takes him 2 seconds to lift a large one as well (through it prevents him from moving the moment he dose so). ** Titan's Mitt: As it's an upgrade to the Power Glove, this allows Link to lift small black stones at ease and takes him 2 seconds to lift a large one as well (through it prevents him from moving the moment he dose so). * Roc's Feather: This allows Link to lighter and allows him to jump to great heights. If used in conjunction with the Pegasus Boots or Pegasus Seeds, it allows Link to leap great distances in a single bound. ** Roc's Cape: An upgrade of the Roc's Feather and allows the wearer to jump and glide farther than normal. * Shovel: This allows Link to dig up items of value including quest items. * Slingshot: This allows Link to fire off various kinds of seeds that will deal the following effects to his foes. With the Seed Satchel, he can hold up to a total of twenty seeds. **'Ember Seeds:' These seeds resemble small flames, and can be used to light torches, defeat enemies and burn saplings that hide hidden passageways. Link can hold up to twenty ember seeds with the Seed Satchel. **'Gale Seeds:' These seeds resemble large gusts of wind and can be used to transport Link to any seed tree in Labrynna or Holodrum. In a dungeon, they can transport Link back to the start of the dungeon. Furthermore, they can be shot at enemies to warp them away. **'Mystery Seeds: '''These seeds resemble question marks and can be used on Owl Statues to receive hints. When used on most enemies, they produce a random effect similar to that of one of the other four types of seeds. For certain enemies, such as Buzzblobs and Cuccos, Mystery Seeds will cause a mutation to occur, turning them into Cukemans and Baby Cuccos, respectively, in a similar fashion to the Magic Powder. **'Pegasus Seeds:' These seeds will further increase Link's speed for a short duration period. Further more, they will also stun his foes for a short duration period as well if fired against such individuals. **'Scent Seeds:' These seeds will lure enemies away from Link and to his foes where he will have an easier moment to kill such foes or provide a means to escape if need to be. * '''Switch Hook:' The Switch Hook is a metallic object consisting of a clamp connected to a handle by a chain, it allows Link to switch places with certain targets such as pots, rocks, and enemies, allowing transport over large holes. ** Long Hook: An upgrade to the Switch Hook, its chain is longer than that of the Switch Hook and its firing rate is also faster. * Zora's Flippers: This allows Link to swim to places he normally can't swim without. Feats Strength * Can lift a large stone with some effort so as long as he's wearing either the Power Glove or the Titan's Mitt. * Can carry up to a total of 50 bombs and 70 arrows. * Can drag a single Super Bomb. * Can lift and bearly move around an inflated and immobilized Dodongo after eating a bomb. Speed * Durability * Can withstand the force of a falling bolder. * Can stay on a latter even while getting hit. * Can withstand a bomb explosion. * Can only remain in stone for 3 seconds. Skill * Managed to obtain the three Pendents of Virtue. * Managed to free the Seven Maidens from Ganon's demonic forces. * Defeated the Armos Knights twice, who are known to jump around as a group and the last one will attempt to crush Link with it's own weight. * Defeated the Lanemolas twice, who will surface from beneath the sand and fly through the air for a short period of time before re-submerging. Their emergence from the sand kicks up chunks of rock to the diagonals that can damage Link. * Defeated the Moldorm twice, whose arena it is fought in is surrounded by a pit - if Link falls into this pit, he will suffer no damage, but will fall down a floor and be forced to fight Moldorm with full health. ** The Moldrom also appeared in Link's Awakening, meaning that he would technicality defeated it a total of three times. * Defeated the Helmasaur King, who wears a durable iron mask to protect his face; his only weak spot. He attacks with his long, spiky tail or by spitting fireballs at Link. * Defeated Arrghus, who's puffballs could only be removed by means of the hook shot in order for his eye to become vulnerable to his Master Sword. While in a vulnerable state, Arrghus will attempt to jump out of Link's field of view again before eventually landing, forcing Link to move during this phase to avoid taking damage. * Defeated Mothula, who shoots lasers in groups of three and attempts to ram Link and can be set on fire with the Fire Rod. * Defeated Blind, who fires energy beams and fireballs at Link at a rapid pace. Upon sustaining enough damage, Blind's body crumples into a heap, and his head dislodges and flies around the room, shooting fireballs at Link. Immediately thereafter, Blind regenerates, and recommences his regular attack pattern while his disembodied head, which cannot be damaged, continues to attack Link. * Defeated Kholdstare, who has a protective ice barrier, while dodging chunks of ice falling from the ceiling. The ice barrier can be destroyed by being hit with multiple blasts from the Fire Rod, or be destroyed instantly if exposed to the fire magic of the Bombos Medallion. Once Kholdstare is without his ice barrier, he will split into three and moves diagonally about the arena, while ice continues to fall. * Defeated Vitreous, who's slow moving mini-eyeballs can be destroyed by means of the hookshot and will shoot a powerful bolt of lightning at Link. Once the eyeballs are gone, it will starts bouncing around the room trying to squish Link * Defeated Trinexx, who has three heads as they represent the elements of fire, ice and lightning as the fire and ice heads have opposite elemental weaknesses. Once both heads are destroyed, the creature will destroy it's shell and attack Link as a serpent. * Defeated Ganon, who will wield his dark trident and will throw it like a boomerang. He will also generate rings of fireballs around himself, which will turn into bat shapes similar to Fire Keese and fly at Link. Ganon then makes the room go dark, rendering himself invisible, and warps around the arena shooting more Fire Keese straight at Link. Link must relight the torches with the Lantern or the Fire Rod, making Ganon visible again so that he can stun him with a sword slash. Link must then shoot Ganon with a silver arrow. After Link repeats this four times, Ganon is defeated. * Defeated the Genie, who will throw fireballs and will chase Link around. Link ends up destroying his bottle to make him valuable. * Defeated the Slime Eyes, who Link had to repetitively swing his sword and dash attack in order to split them into two. * Defeated the Angler Fish, who can ram against a wall and cause falling bricks to slowly fall underwater in an attempt to deal damage to Link. * Defeated the Slime Eel, who will swing its tale from the hole in the center as Link must uses his Hookshot to drag it from the hole it came from and deal damage to it. * Defeated Façade, who can only take damage from explosives. * Defeated the Evil Eagle, who can only take damage if he's hit at his face and will attempt to push Link off the platform with its wings in order to replenish it's health. * Defeated Hot Head, who will jump around in the magma and splash it against Link, he can only take damage from the Magic Rod and beams from weapons like The Ultimate Sword. * Defeated the Pumpkin Head, as Link must attack Pumpkin Head's body until it disappears. Once it does, he must equip the Power Bracelet and lift its head, which will make the spirit inside appear. He must then either strike the spirit with the sword or throw the pumpkin at it to damage it, prompting it to go back inside. * Defeated the Head Thwomp, who spins as it will periodically shoots out large fireballs and bombs. The only way to defeat Head Thwomp is to throw bombs into the top of it. * Defeated the Shadow Hag, who has the ability to split herself into four shadows, which can chase Link around the room. Furthermore, she can summon butterfly-like bugs to attack Link as he must wait until the four shadows recombine in order to deal damage to it. * Defeated the Eyesoar, who has four smaller versions circling itself as Link must use his Switch Hook and slash it with his sword in order to defeat it. * Defeated Smog, a unique boss who challenges Link to play its "little game". Smog dares Link to use his newly found Cane of Somaria to force its body back together after it breaks itself apart. * Defeated Octogon, who will continuously circle the middle platform of its room in order to make its shell is facing the center and Link must dive underwater in order to take him on. * Defeated the Plasmarine, who attacks Link by shooting balls of electricity at him, forming an electrical barrier around itself, and charging at Link as he must use his Long Hook to switch places before its own electrical ball hits him. * Defeated Ramrock, who has a total of four forms. **'First Form:' Romrock will move left and right and will throw projectiles at Link, which can be reflected back at him. **'Second Form:' Romrock will replace his hands with gauntlets, which are valuable to explosives. **'Third Form:' Romrock's hands will take the form of shields, which he used to block his front as his back is valuable. **'Forth Form:' Romrock's shields will be replaced with ball and chains as Link will grab the ball and pull it out using the Power Glove, then release it so that it slams into Ramrock. * Defeated Veran, a sorceress who can possess people, can also create four doppelgängers of her chosen opponent and can take on the forms of a turtle, a spider and a bee. * Defeated Aquamentus, who attacks by breathing fireballs at Link, as well as by charging him in an attempt to spear him with its horn. * Defeated Dodongo, who will start circling around the many spikes found in the center of the room. It will attack Link by both spitting fireballs and by charging and ramming into him. * Defeated Mothula, who starts off the battle by flying around the chamber, shooting fireballs and tiny moths at Link in an attempt to knock him off the ledge and into the room below. * Defeated Gohma, who protects his opening eye with his large claw as Link had to deal damage to it in order to get it to fall off. * Defeated the Digdogger, who will jump around the area in an attempt to crush Link with his own weight as Link has to relay on the magnet gloves to move a large spike ball in order to deal damage to it. * Defeated Manhandla, who will shoot fireballs and only takes damage from blunting weapons like the boomerang. Further more, it will move faster the more heads destroyed. * Defeated Gleeok, who will shoot a series of fireballs and will charge at Link and cause earthquakes once both it's heads are destroyed. * Defeated Medsua Head (yes this is for real), who can fire lasers from her eyes, shoot fireballs from her mouth and cause a wave that can turn Link into stone. * Defeated General Onox, who can swing his morning star around and can cause rocks to fall from the ceiling. Further more, his armor can be breached by powerful weapons like the Master Sword as well as the Biggoron's Sword. He can also take the form of a Dark Dragon, in this form, he can shoot out dark flames as well as fireballs, can slam the ground with his hands and can fly around. * Defeated Twinrova, who will throw fire and ice attacks at Link respectfully, they can also merge together into one being. * Defeated Ganon again, and this time as a mindless, raging killing machine. He will teleport, throw a large ball that will explode and cause earthquakes with his fists. Link can even kill Ganon with just Biggoron's Sword. Other Notes * Because he freed the Mad Batter from his imprisonment, he bestowed Link with the gift that causes his magical consumption so that whenever Link casts a spell for any reason, it only costs 50% of the normal. Weaknesses * Whenever Link takes a hit that deals damage to him for any reason, he's unable to shoot Sword Beams from his sword until he recovers to full health. * Without his Blue/Red Mails, Link will lose the benefits of damage reduction intake. * Without Zora's Flippers, Link loses the ability to swim. * Lifting heavy objects even with his titan mitts will either severely limit his movement or prevent him from moving altogether. Fun Facts * This version of Link is without a doubt the most experienced Link ever seen as he's been featured in four separate games. Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Archers Category:Explosives Users Category:Magic Users Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Shield Users Category:Boomerang Wielders Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Ground Manipulators Category:Protagonists